


Вне зоны комфорта

by Vardana



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, Jackson Feels, M/M, Unrequited Love
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-04
Updated: 2016-10-04
Packaged: 2018-08-19 13:25:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8210170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vardana/pseuds/Vardana
Summary: В некоторых случаях быть мудаком – просто привычка.





	

**Author's Note:**

> пиздострадания и невзаимность, но что-то вроде хэппи энда (я не знаю, я пытался).   
> хэдканон по отношению к Джексону и его мироощущению, он может не совпадать с вашим.  
> немного мата, возможен ООС и вообще я тут ни при чем. оно само.  
> упоминается Джексон/Лидия.

Сухой и жаркий день выматывает своей духотой. За окном слышно, как соседские мальчишки пинают мяч, журчание воды из-под крана доносится откуда-то снизу. Наверное, это мама пытается заглушить посторонними звуками свои непрошенные слезы, сидя за обеденным столом и закрывая ладонями лицо.

Отец точно не простит Джексону, что он посмел довести мать до тихой истерики. Но это вышло случайно. Мама слишком настойчиво спрашивала, почему Лидия перестала заходить в гости, а Джексон, не выдержав, рявкнул, что своими вопросами она мешает ему нормально жить. Перекрывает кислород, не дает свободно распоряжаться чувствами, постоянно требует от него невозможного. Хочет, чтобы Джексон был счастлив с Лидией, а он не может. Не получается.

Как же хреново, когда ты не способен оправдать ожидания самых близких тебе людей. Хреново, когда боишься рассказать им о главном, о сокровенном, о самом важном. Когда язык не поворачивается сказать, что Лидия — красивая, слишком хорошая для него Лидия — только и может, что ногтями выцарапывать душу. Она причиняет боль, и не потому, что строит из себя глупую, хотя таковой не является, а потому, что её любит Стайлз.

Это слишком запутанная история.

Джексон, повернувшись спиной к кровати, падает на расправленное покрывало. Губы мелко подрагивают, он жмурится и морщит нос, пытаясь выкинуть из головы навязчивые мысли. Кажется, что он вот-вот заплачет, но это не так. Кажется, что Джексон совсем потерялся и запутался в своей лжи, но это лишь видимость. На самом деле его правда — та, которую он знает и в которую верит — позволяет ему держаться на плаву. Позволяет дышать полной грудью и надеяться, что когда-нибудь придет время и лгать всем вокруг больше не будет смысла.

Стук в дверь заставляет Джексона сесть. От резкого движения ненадолго темнеет в глазах, и он замирает, ожидая, когда рассеется тьма.

— Джексон, нужно поговорить. — По голосу отца можно понять, что тот расстроен и зол.

Поднявшись с кровати, нехотя и лениво, Джексон подходит к двери и поворачивает ручку, впуская отца в залитую солнечным светом комнату. Здесь всегда очень светло и практически нет шума, потому что окна выходят на заднюю сторону двора.

— Прости, я не хотел её обидеть, — сходу говорит Джексон, зная, о чем пойдет их разговор.

— Ты должен извиняться не передо мной, а перед матерью. Это неприемлемо, и ты прекрасно знаешь правила этого дома. Что на тебя нашло? — Успешный адвокат успешен и в нравоучениях. Держит осанку даже тогда, когда разговор касается нерабочих тем.

— Я… мне просто… — Джексон волнуется и отводит взгляд в сторону окна. Он не может, Господи, он просто не может ему сказать, начиная злиться и выстраивая перед собой крепкую бетонную стену. — У нас с Лидией не всё так гладко, а мать постоянно задает вопросы и хочет, чтобы я пригласил её на ужин. А я не могу.

— Разве это повод грубить матери? — отец скрещивает руки на груди.

— Нет, это не повод. — Джексон должен согласиться, потому что иначе его не оставят в покое как минимум весь следующий час.

— Ты сейчас же пойдешь и извинишься перед матерью. — Отец тыкает в него указательным пальцем, и это самый грозный жест, на который он способен.

Джексон кивает. Здесь и так ясно, кто прав, а кто виноват. Ему стыдно за свое поведение, он знает, что повел себя грубо и непростительно, но сейчас Джексон думает о другом.

Глядя в спину уходящему отцу, он спрашивает себя: а если бы перед ним стоял другой человек — тот, что бросил его однажды, отдал на воспитание чужим людям, — смог бы Джексон открыться? Смог бы рассказать родному отцу или матери о том, что ему плевать на Лидию, а их отношения — шуршащий фантик, пустышка? Что вместо её новой прически Джексон замечает, как Стайлз чешет коротко стриженный затылок. Что вместо обсуждения её новой помады Джексон наблюдает, как Стайлз удивленно приоткрывает рот, слушая рассказы Скотта. Как Стайлз улыбается чуть криво, как длинными пальцами поправляет сползающий с плеча рюкзак, как заливисто смеется.

Вместо Лидии перед его глазами мельтешит Стайлз, заполняя собой всё свободное пространство. Он сидит за соседней партой в кабинете химии, обедает за столиком напротив, паркуется рядом с Порше и бегает с клюшкой для лакросса в двух шагах от Джексона. Его родинки — самое милое, что приходилось видеть, а голос раздражает так же сильно, как и нравится.

Но, когда за отцом захлопывается дверь, Джексон понимает, что ничего бы не изменилось. Он тем людям не нужен, а приемные родители почему-то смотрят куда-то сквозь него, выше головы.

Зато они научили Джексона прекрасно маскировать свои чувства.

***

— Как думаешь, кого еще можно позвать на вечеринку? — Лидия задумчиво стучит пальчиком по нижней губе. — Кроме Эллисон и Денни. Их я уже внесла в список.

— Стилински. — Джексон открывает бутылку с негазированной водой и делает залпом несколько глотков. Лидия всё это время непонимающе разглядывает его лицо. — Ты же хочешь, чтобы пришла Эллисон? — Он завинчивает крышечку и бросает бутылку на заднее сиденье Порше. Лидия кивает в ответ. — Она вряд ли пойдет без Скотта, а тот без своего дружка даже поссать не ходит. Пригласишь дерганного — будет меньше возни с МакКоллом.

— Ты прав. — Лидия прищуривается, глядя куда-то в пространство пустующей парковки рядом с супермаркетом. — В любом случае я всегда могу выставить их за дверь.

Оживившись, Лидия начинает что-то чиркать в своем блокноте. Джексон слышит, как со скрипом двигается стержень по плотной бумаге, как учащается её дыхание, как тяжелые капли дождя ударяют по машине. Этот гул заглушает стук собственного сердца.

Так легко и спокойно вдруг становится на душе, будто змея, живущая внутри и отравляющая ядом, временно оставила свое убежище. Или уснула. Джексон уже привык, что его настроение всегда колеблется от минуса к плюсу, он просто ждет, когда это произойдет. Иногда улыбку вызывает обычная похвала, ненароком прозвучавшая от отца, иногда — ветреная и пасмурная погода, иногда — Стайлз. Точнее, его неуклюжесть и тупые шуточки.

Иногда улыбка стирается с его лица всё по тем же причинам. Когда отец хвалит, но это звучит неискренне, когда из-за пасмурной погоды жутко болит голова или Стайлз из-за своей неуклюжести больно приземляется на асфальт.

Джексон прислоняется лбом к прохладному, едва запотевшему стеклу и смотрит, как вода с тротуара тонким ручейком стекает в канализационный люк. Лидия всё еще пишет что-то в своем блокноте, нашептывая себе под нос важные детали предстоящей вечеринки; в багажнике лежат бумажные пакеты с едой и выпивка для завтрашнего дня. Внутри по-прежнему от минуса к плюсу.

В его жизни нихрена не меняется, только Джексон сам не знает — хорошо это или плохо.

— Ладно, можем ехать. — Лидия наконец-то отвлекается от супер-важного занятия. — Нужно по пути заскочить к Эллисон и передать ей пригласительный.

— К Стилински я заезжать не буду.

Пальцы так сильно сжимают кожаную оплетку на руле, что кажется, будто она вплавляется глубоко под кожу. Джексон стискивает зубы — на его лице четко проступают скулы — и поворачивает ключ в замке зажигания, чтобы следом рвануть с места и оставить после себя грязно-серый след от колес.

— И не нужно, — непринужденно отвечает Лидия, смотрясь в маленькое зеркальце. — Я попрошу Эллисон, она сама всё передаст.

Джексон облегченно вздыхает и до конца дня старается больше не вспоминать о Стайлзе. Хотя в какой-то момент его постигает мысль, что так не может дальше продолжаться. Бегать от себя он давно перестал, а бегать от других чертовски надоело. Он словно застрял в безликом монохромном мире, где все пытаются видеть в нем кого-то другого, бесчувственного. Джексон другой. Мечтающий раздвинуть всеобщие рамки, вырваться из липкой паутины страха и сменить тихий шепот на крик.

Джексон обездвижен и живет по чужим правилам, ему скучно быть таким, ему надоело.

***

В доме Лидии много подростков, лениво танцующих под музыку и вливающих в себя очередной стакан пунша. Естественно, там еще немного водки, купленной в супермаркете по поддельному айди, но какая вечеринка может обойтись без алкоголя? Джексон рад, что у него появился резонный повод напиться.

Он опирается спиной на стену возле окна и потягивает согревающий напиток, отмечая, что с каждым часом толпа становится всё пьяней. Стайлз тоже здесь, где-то на заднем дворе морозит свою задницу вместе со Скоттом (на улице уже осень — октябрь затрагивает листья желтизной и багровыми пятнами). Джексон не беспокоится за него, но, тем не менее, желание сходить и разведать обстановку усиливается с каждой минутой. Он просто посмотрит. Убедится, что тот не свалился в бассейн, промокая до нитки, или не завел душевный разговор с каким-нибудь левым парнем. Ладно еще с девчонкой, пусть даже это будет Лидия, — его Лидия — но только не с парнем.

Осознание ударяет прицельным ударом прямо в висок.

Джексон беспокоится за Стайлза, пора и это признать. А как иначе? Если давно перестал себе врать, открылся, понимая, что сердце томно отзывается на каждый ответный взгляд не просто так. Это вовсе не совпадение и не иллюзия. Это, наверное, можно назвать любовью.

Черт!

Джексон резко сжимает в руке бумажный стаканчик с выпивкой: прохладная жидкость с терпким ароматом брызгает в разные стороны, растекается по ладони, капает на темно-коричневый паркет. Кто-то обращает на него внимание, поэтому приходится уйти на кухню и взять бумажное полотенце, делая вид, что это чистая случайность. Просто мышцу свело, отсюда и результат. Просто перенервничал.

— Ты в порядке? — Слышится вопрос, от которого всё тело буквально парализует.

Джексон замирает, лишь только поднимает взгляд и смотрит на Стайлза, который зашел в дом через запасной вход. В захмелевших глазах, что по цвету напоминают спелые каштаны, проскальзывает беспокойство, и Стайлз делает робкий шаг навстречу, доказывая это. Джексон по-прежнему не двигается.

— Никаких проблем, — он выбрасывает в мусорное ведро скомканное бумажное полотенце, — а теперь проваливай отсюда, придурок, пока я сам тебя не вышвырнул.

— Тебе обязательно грубить каждый раз, как мы разговариваем? — Стайлз осуждающе качает головой. — Это не круто, чувак. Я бы даже сказал — стрёмно.

— Я разговариваю с тобой так, как ты этого заслуживаешь. — Змея, что пригрелась внутри, медленно просыпается. Джексон говорит это намеренно, хочет задеть, хочет, чтобы Стайлз в кои-то веке вышел из себя. — Скажи спасибо, что тебя вообще позвали на эту вечеринку. Если бы Лидия не была такой дурой и не повелась на мои слова, то хрен бы ты здесь оказался.

— Не смей её так называть! — Стайлз подается вперед и, кажется, даже кулаки сжимает. — Просто закрой свой паршивый рот.

— А то что? — Джексон растягивает губы в довольной улыбке и насмешливо прищуривается. Вот оно! — Пойдешь и нажалуешься своей ненаглядной, которая даже имени твоего вспомнить не может без чужой помощи?

Щеки Стайлза пылают от злости, он отставляет в сторону стакан и делает несколько шагов вперед.

— Заткнись! — выпаливает обидчиво.

— И не подумаю, — Джексон опирается ладонью на столешницу, пытаясь сделать вид, что всё нормально, что он расслаблен и получает удовольствие от этих издевательств. На самом деле сердце мелкой крошкой осыпается куда-то в пятки, но останавливаться уже поздно. — Ты жалок, Стилински, ты — неудачник и оборванец, который думает, что Лидия способна обратить внимание на кого-то, вроде тебя. Это еще раз подтверждает, что ты жалкий неудачник.

— Ты слишком дохрена на себя берешь. — Стайлз сжимает кулаки, его губы подрагивают, в глазах слишком много боли. — Последний раз повторяю, Уиттмор, закрой свой рот.

Пора делать финальный толчок.

— Лучше я закрою рот Лидии, когда засуну в него свой член, — усмехается Джексон и теряется в пространстве, отшатываясь назад.

Он озадаченно хлопает ресницами и чувствует боль на разбитой губе. Подносит пальцы к лицу и нащупывает ранку, из которой сочится густая темно-бордовая кровь.

Усмехается вновь.

И получает новый удар, уже в скулу.

— Я же просил тебя заткнуться! — нервно выдыхает Стайлз.

Джексон едва не падает, но удерживается на ногах и видит, как тот заполошно дышит, злобно сжимает губы и почти не моргает. Он еще никогда не видел Стайлза таким. Джексон никогда не чувствовал себя так хорошо. Грубое прикосновение освобождает, дарит легкость и рассеивает туман в голове. Разве это нормально? Вполне, если это выталкивает тебя из зоны комфорта, расширяет рамки и позволяет кричать внутри вместо того, чтобы шептать.

— Отлично. — Окровавленная улыбка расползается по лицу, на языке солоноватый привкус кажется таким правильным, и Джексон снова прикасается кончиками пальцев к саднящей ране. Словно не верит. — Просто отлично. Ты еще и бьешь, как трусливая девчонка.

Следующий удар на секунду лишает сознания. Джексон открывает глаза и находит себя сидящим возле кухонного шкафа, спиной опираясь на скрипучую дверцу. Стайлз стоит рядом, буквально в двух шагах, и растирает ушибленный кулак, на котором тоже остались следы крови. Чужой крови.

Джексон не может перестать улыбаться. Ему хорошо, Господи, ему просто охуенно.

— Спасибо, — Джексон откидывает назад голову, легонько ударяясь затылком о шкафчик, и удивляется, как еще на этот шум не прибежала толпа зевак.

Потом вспоминает, что музыка и выпивка сейчас важнее, а Лидии важнее её гости.

— Ты больной. — Стайлз разминает кисть и наспех облизывает пересохшие губы. — Чокнутый придурок, ей Богу.

Джексон думает, что его сейчас оставят одного, покрутят пальцем у виска и, возможно, завтра вся школа будет знать, как Стайлз Стилински надавал ему по роже. Но, как ни странно, на кухне их всё еще двое.

— Серьезно, Джекс, меня не покидает ощущение, что ты сделал это специально. — Помедлив, Стайлз присаживается рядом, но к нему лицом и вытягивает ноги. Их бедра сейчас соприкасаются, отчего становится почти физически больно. Снова. — За что ты говоришь спасибо?

— Я протрезвел. — Джексон пожимает плечами.

Фраза получается двусмысленной, и только Джексон об этом знает.

— Сделай одолжение, в следующий раз ныряй в бассейн. — Стайлз хочет подняться на ноги, но не успевает — его останавливает одно неловкое движение.

Джексон сам не понимает, зачем делает это. Зачем останавливает. Но всё происходит так спонтанно, что сожалеть отныне нет никакого смысла. Наверное, ему просто необходимо побыть рядом чуточку дольше, сидя вот так, непринужденно, расслабленно, свободно.

Стайлз недоуменно смотрит на руку Джексона, потом в его глаза и снова на руку. Затем присаживается обратно, внимательно разглядывая точёные черты лица. Его неверие буквально ощущается кожей.

— Ты точно не в себе, — заключает Стайлз и, шумно выдыхая, царапает ногтями короткий ежик на голове. Не уходит, и это радует. — Это водка на тебя так действует?

— Кое-что покрепче. — Джексон улыбается, по его ощущениям, уже в сотый раз за последнюю минуту. Он ничего не может с собой поделать, это совершенно неконтролируемый процесс.

Они смотрят друг на друга, и на мгновение Джексону кажется, что Стайлз всё понимает. У него такой теплый и мягкий взгляд, такой невозможно родной и нужный.

— Извиняться я всё равно не буду, — Стайлз хмурится, но в груди почему-то всё равно становится уютно. — Сам виноват.

— Забудь…

И родинки на лице Стайлза — по-прежнему самая милая вещь, которую приходилось видеть. Особенно, когда его щеки легонько затрагивает румянец.

***

Следующим утром Джексон просыпается свободным (похмелье не идет в расчет). И следующим утром, и тем, что после.

«Нам надо расстаться» — текстовое сообщение на номер Лидии висит в исходящих уже несколько часов. Она звонит, оставляет голосовые сообщения, но Джексону похрен — он наблюдает с трибун, как неуклюже Стайлз управляется с клюшкой для лакросса.

В некоторых случаях быть мудаком — просто привычка.


End file.
